


Original Title

by Lyerre



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerre/pseuds/Lyerre
Summary: Unnamed Girl is bored at a party, gets interested in Unnamed Guy, teasing ensues.





	Original Title

**Author's Note:**

> A quick teasing fic with nondescript characters I did on impulse to tease someone some time ago.

The dinner was exactly as expected. Long, awkward, boring.

A chore.

Not my idea of a group date. At least the food was good. A quick glance around revealed that already little groups were forming. The Loudmouths, with at their head some random dude spouting generalities just loud enough so it gives him an air, an impression of someone who knows what they were talking about. The Phone Clan, trying to get away from the Loudmouths by tying their eyes unto screens, perhaps talking there with each other. The Tired, looking at their glasses, wondering in dull silence how much time has to pass until they could go home and do other things.

Then there were other people. Interesting people, even. They didn't speak as loud as the Loudmouths, and made pleasant conversations. Conversations about social issues, random but interesting facts about the animal kingdom, different books they've read. Nice people.

One of them in particular piqued my interest. A soft-spoken guy two seats at my right, who seemed to be a good listener, but with an avid eye for little details. You could see he didn't miss a thing, the elusive shift of the weight on a leg, the little uneasyness in one's eyes when a Loudmouth carelessly got in a Tired's bubble. Nor did he miss this spark of curiosity I had, following where his eyes went, also noticing those things.

Oh no. He smiled at me. Gosh, I'm bad with that stuff. Concentrate on your food, girl, take a sip, something.

A quick glance in his general direction from time to time just to make sure he changed his attention to something else. Phew, he's talking to somebody else. To a Loudmouth, even. Weird choice, but hey, why not.

Then I hear the reason.

-Mind if I switch places with this person here? That way you won't have to talk over me.

Of course. Of course he'd change places with the one next to me.

-Mind if I sit here?, he asks, as he's already taking a seat. It seems we're both the quiet type...

Please don't talk about me looking at you please don't talk about me looking at you please don't-

-... and I think I saw you looking my way quite a few times this evening. I don't know what would stand out in myself for such a fancy lady like yourself.

Now good ol'flattery always had something on me. Don't judge. At least it made me laugh.

-You flatterer! You have an eye for small things, I can tell. Small things such as myself, if I may say so, since you also had your fair share of looking in my direction!

-Don't worry, you're not that small.

Way to reply with a side glance to my breasts. Normally I'd be a bit grossed out, but it seemed like a genuine niceness and not a gesture to get in my pants.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Fast forward about half an hour later. The Tireds have left in some of the rooms to sleep, the Loudmouths are getting a bit drunk, and I had a pleasant conversation with this lad here. He's nice and proper, but also really interesting, so there's a bit of an attraction on my end. Can't know if it's shared, though, he's hard to read...

Hard to read but clumsy, it seems. He brushed against my sides a few times and his foot nonchalantly paced on my calf more times than I can count. If only I knew if it was on purpose or not.

There it is again. This time he crossed his arms and reclined in the seat while talking to the person on his right. Carefully and oh so slowly, he closed the distance and half-leaned against me. Some of his fingers were lightly pressed on the side of my breast. Could still be an acciden-

Ok, it's not an accident. I can feel his fingers running aimlessly on me. As I turn his way to ask him if it's on purpose, I see his smile.

This smile. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's enjoying it. Worse of all, as I turn a shade redder, he knows I enjoy it too, and there's no way to hide that from him. But he's not stopping while he talks to that other person. 

I try to lightly stomp his foot from under the table so he can understand what he's putting me through, but Istumble a bit to find him. He finds me first. His legs draw mine closer to him and run up and down my calf again. No subtlety there anymore. The touch of his pants on my tights make me want to wiggle a bit, but I can't let people know what's going on, so I slowly but surely rest my hand on his lap and squeeze. Not enough to hurt, but with this I'm sure he'll notice the pinch he's putting me in. As expected, he turns his attention to me.

-Yes little bird?

Gosh, this man, I swear.

-Little bi... Ahem, yes, um, your weight is a bit on me, could you stay on your chair?

-Of course, my dear.

First little bird then his dear? Now he's just messing with me. What kind of man likes to make "pure-hearted" girls blush like that? Still, my hand on his thigh feels pretty nice, I'm sure he won't mind me leaving it there...

\--------------------------------------------------------

The plan was to rent this big lodge, have fun, and have a sleepover. That way people could connect. So of course after a while, the mini party shifted to the couches. I sat next to the nice lad in front of the fire, sharing my blanket with him. Nothing bad aout sharing body warmth, right? Or about still having my hand at it's new resting place. Or thoughtlessly caressing it. Or using the blanket as a cover so our activities would stay a secret.

Ahem.

It seems he wants me to grow restless from all this attention he's giving my body. Nothing much, really, just a rustle of fingers on my side, a slow-moving circle by his hand on my thigh, a light caress going further and further on my body...

-Are you alright? You're a bit red.

He's clearly toying with me. He's doing all those hidden things and then pointing out that I'm red so that everybody can hear it.

-Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit hot in here.

-Do you want to take the blanket off, then? he asks, as he grabs the side of it in a pulling motion.

-NOnonono, it's fine, really, don't worry, leave the blanket there please...

My own reaction surprised me a bit there and, from some of the looks of people around us, I wasn't the only one wondering why I answered that fast or that intensely. And still that smirk on his lips... How I wanted to take them so he wouldn't smirk anymore. Wait what? His little touches here and there were enough for me to think that? Gosh, and now I can't look away from his lips. Can't look away as one of his hands gets on my thigh and slowly crawls between them. Can't look away as he turns to me, smiles yet again and starts to gently massage there. I pretend to fall asleep on his shoulder so I can stop staring at him. God he's making me horny.

Slowly, as not to rustle the blanket, I move one of my hands on his and shove it a bit towards my knee. I can almost feel a slight disappointment in the way it lays there, but it's just for a moment. Using my nails, I rip my tights to allow for skin-to-skin contact, then put his hand there again. Well, more shove than put. Instantly he takes what's offered and massages yet again. The warmth of him is electrifying, and I have to muster everything I have as not to move. Still, I can't help my breath from accelerating a bit.

But I want more of him. While his left hand is happily exploring how far it can go, how soft my skin is, how I react to each specific touch, his right hand is left idle. I can't have that. Not in the state I'm in. I grab hold of his other hand and without care of how it may look like, I press it upon my breast for him to play with.

But nothing happens. He doesn't move. But... but! It's not fair! I want more! I let out a wanting whine and realize.

The Loudmouths have heard and are looking at us.

-Are you okay, miss? Had a bad dream? has asks, as if he's clueless about what's happening.

Stupid smile. Put that mouth to good use and press it on me. Anywhere. I'll melt, I promise.

-Oh, uh... (Come on, do something!) Yeah, sorry, I must've dozed off. (Slip your fingers under my shirt, at least!) Didn't want to bother y- ah!

Oh God. That was a moan. To think he'd start playing with my breasts as I was talking. I flush bright red as some Loudmouths start making dumb jokes about how I had a naughty dream or whatever. I don't care anymore.

-Ok lad, that's enough. Stop toying with me and come're, I said, followed by my hands grabbing hold of the back of his head to pull him in a kiss. I want you to take me to a room and fuck my brains out. Or right here and now. I can't take it. Won't you help this little puddle of want and lust? Pretty please?

The only answer he gives me is another kiss and I'm lifted from the couch. I close my eyes and revel in his warmth as he walks towards a room under the cheers of the Loudmouths. Screw them.

Well, no. Screw me.

Anyway.


End file.
